


innocent ; jongtae

by yeosmeogeo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), HOTSHOT (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosmeogeo/pseuds/yeosmeogeo





	innocent ; jongtae

TITLE : innocent ; one shot

 

SHIP : jongtae

 

RATING : mxm

 

BAND : SHINee

 

CHARACTERS :

TAEMIN : an innocent, nerdy boy who mostly keeps to himself, an indoor person, when was the last time he went out with friends ;-; 

MOONGYU : taemin's best friend since their childhood, loves partying and clubs. a huge flirter. 

JONGIN : taemin and moongyu's other best friend, dancing queen only 24. dating jennie.

JENNIE : oh my godd the best girlfriend to jongin. really hype sometimes and can spit fire. taemin and her are like siblings 

and last, but not least-

JONGHYUN : moongyu's calabash cousin, drinking and going to bars is in his daily schedule, fuckboi ;-; talks about sex too much sex, help taemin-

 

 

\--

 

 

lowercase intended!! enjoy!!

"come on, taem, it'll be fun," moongyu jumps on taemin's bed and starts rolling around in it. taemin sighed. 

"why do you keep on forgetting that i hate bars. i also have to study for my exams! they're coming up in a month." taemin flips through the pages, looking for that one page he was looking at the day before. 

"it'll be fun. you should just relax for once! what if you find a cute guy?" moongyu said with a smirk. taemin gave up. he leans back in his chair and flips his hair back. 

"fine."

"yay!"

 

 

☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ ☆ ▫ 

 

 

the two had finally arrived to the club. all eyes went to stare at taemin, who was wearing a simple white dress shirt and black ripped jeans. he also wore vans checkerboard slip-ons. 

"well look at that," moongyu muttered to taemin, "the whole club is staring at you." taemin shyly covered his face and quickly went for a place to sit down. the older boy followed him with a laugh and sat down next to him. he raised his hand and a waiter came over. 

" yamazaki 18," moongyu said, "my treat." taemin widened his eyes. 

"that shit's expensive! when did you ever drink that?" taemin was about to grab his wallet but the elder stopped him. 

"language. i went to another party with jongin two weeks ago after you refused and tried it. worth the cost." moongyu thanks the waiter who brought the drink and placed them on the table. 

"language? korean," taemin said as timoteo downed the shot in one drink. he places the glass down gently and stands up. 

"i'm gonna go and flirt with guys. bye bye!" the elder walks away and immediately finds someone to talk to. 

taemin looks down on his phone and starts texting jongin. 

nini

jongin <

read!

> what do you want beggar

i'm at a club with moongyu <

and everyone is staring at me <

read!

> what is so wrong with that

everyone iS S T A R I N G AT ME <

i feeL SO VIOLATED <

read!

> ok ok jeez 

> what club

nb2 <

read! 

> k. see you in a few

taemin instantly regretted inviting jongin. he'd probably bring jennie. there was nothing wrong with jennie, she was super nice and funny but jongin would only talk and pay attention to her. taemin would be all alone again...

he took a sip of the expensive drink and leaned back in the fancy leather couch. he goes back on his phone until moongyu comes back. with someone. 

"jeez, taemin, have you been sitting here the whole time," moongyu says as taemin rolled his eyes. "well anyways, this is jonghyun. he'll help you stop being the antisocial loser you are, okay? bye bye!" moongyu said with a sweet smile and skipped off. 

"sorry about him," taemin started, "he must've dragged you here." jonghyun shook his head. 

"actually, moongyu is my calabash cousin." jonghyun smiled. "we've known each other for pretty long now," jonghyun says, leaning back in the chair. ***

the two boys continue talking, and the more they talked, the more jonghyun realized : taemin knew nothing about sex. everytime jonghyun tried to bring it up, taemin would cringe at it and change the subject. (a/n : i made jjong a horny lil' shit)

taemin had finally finished talking and jonghyun smirked. he asked for a champagne from one of the waiters. they had immediately come back with his drink. but during the period of time, it was just silence. awkward silence. 

jonghyun broke the silence. "you know, whenever i mention about sex you always change the subject. are you uncomfortable about talking about it? i mean yeah, this question is dumb and strange since we met but..." jonghyun drinks the last bit of his drink. taemin checks his phone. jongin had texted him. 

nini

> i'm herE BITCH

> btw jennie is with me lol

ok whatever <

i'm at the back with jonghyun <

read!

> oOOOh whO is this jonghyun can i mEET him

> sorry that was jennie

hI JENNIE <

> HI HI HI TAEMIN

SEE YOU THERE <

taemin tried to forget what jonghyun said. but he didn't want to be rude...

"no, i'm not uncomfortable, it's just...."

"you're a virgin. and you know nothing about sex."

"i guess you can say that."

"can i help with that problem?"

 

 

\--

 

 

taemin immediately blushes.

"w-what?"

"i think you heard what i said." jonghyun smirks.

"why don't we go to my place?"

\---

jonghyun closes the door of the house as he immediately grabs taemin and carries him to the room. taemin lets out a yelp as his eyes widened from the sudden action. the elder gently places down a flustered taemin. he takes off his shirt, showing his toned abs. taemin flushes immediately seeing the elder's body, as jonghyun notices. he smirks and slowly unbuttons the slightly taller's longsleeve while kissing and sucking his neck, leaving red-purple marks. taemin mewls, grabbing the sheets and holds on as if it depended on his life.

the younger knew this would be a long night...

...as for jongin and jennie - poor babies

dance min

where are you <

answer bitch <

t <

a <

e <

m <

i <

n <

taemin if you don't answer right now i'll assume that jonghoon guy is fucking you ok? bye <

 

 

i hope you enjoyed this one-shot!

\- yuta, @yeosmeogeo, 2019

 

*** : hi guys! if you know what a calabash cousin is, then you don't need to read this. but a calabash cousin is like someone close to you. my dad's friends' children are my calabash cousins because my dad is really close to his friends. i guess the term is pigeon (hawaiian slang), i didn't know that myself! haha


End file.
